Just one word
by Kittymui
Summary: A oneshot songfic about a meeting between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It takes place somewhere in time in the original story setting.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own this song of Sakamoto Maaya, nor do I own the characters of Inuyasha. There! I said it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
Hey all, I guess you were expecting the first chapter of my new story and not a song-fic. I hope you weren't disappointed. It's just that I'm having a bit trouble with my muses at the moment so the posting of my next story (i.e. A Tale From The Past) will be slightly delayed. In the meantime I had a sudden idea of a one-shot song-fic when I heard this song on my mp3-player, so I decided to write it. I hope you will like it.

It's based on a song called "Vector" sung by Sakamoto Maaya. If you have that song, I would suggest you to listen to it while reading this story :), it will increase the effects hehehe. For those who don't have the song, I've put the lyrics of the song in the story :). This is my very first song-fic, so please let me know whether it was good or not with a review okay? Thanks!!

Enjoy reading!

Kittymui

_Italics_: lyrics of the song  
"...": spoken words

* * *

**Just one word**

-by Kittymui-

"You don't belong here," he said with a tone colder than ice.

_Told myself for a long time  
don't go there  
you will only be sorry  
Told myself so many times  
I just had to take a look  
in those faraway eyes.._

A pair of navy blue eyes widened.

It was as though someone had blocked her airway, for she couldn't breath at all...or...was it just her imagination?

Meekly, she shuffled from behind the trees and into the clearing.

Through her teary vision she could see the silvery tresses that were reflecting the subtle moonlight. By that, she knew the demon lord, for whom she had an unexplainable longing, was standing with his back facing her.

Her eyes followed the billowing motion of his long hair and her conscience painfully told her that he was walking away from her...again.

_In them I saw a longing  
for something  
Maybe I couldn't give you  
Said it's all in my mind  
"It ain't nothing"_

"But...I..." she whispered softly with a slight tremor in her voice.

The demon lord suddenly paused his departure, but she didn't know whether it was because of her or not.

But she knew that the temporary cessation wouldn't last long, so without a moment to hesitate, she hastily made her way towards the tall demon lord.

And within seconds, she found herself hugging him from behind.

"Take me with you..." she pleaded; her face buried in his long silver hair.

There was a moment of silence, but to her it seemed like eternity.

And for the very first time, she heard her name through his lips.

"Kagome..." his low voice broke the silence.

"Please..." she cut him off with a begging tone.

_Don't say that  
Don't say that  
darling no  
Don't say anything at all  
Because I've seen it now  
Can't pretend anymore  
"It ain't nothing"_

"If...if this is the end...then please let it last a little bit longer, that's all I ask..."

_Do you know what I mean?  
And have you seen it too?  
Do you know what I mean?  
Do you know?  
And I'll do anything  
just tell me what it means  
Cause I can't live in doubt anymore  
Do we try or should we  
just say goodbye_

Her heart somehow experienced a burst of pain when she felt his warm hands pulling away her arms from his waist.

His scent faded as he stepped out of her embrace and she closed her eyes while dropping her arms to her side.

But she was surprised by new warmth that enveloped her body.

She quickly opened her eyes, only to find herself being pressed against an armored chest.

There was no mistaking it. He was hugging her.

A million questions and thoughts rushed through her mind as she pondered whether or not she should hug him back.

A salty tear left the corner of her eye as she gently pulled away to look up at his face.

The oceanic crescent moon that rested on his forehead was the first thing that deserved her attention. Her eyes slowly traveled downwards and she met the eyes of her embracer.

Yes, their color was still a mix of gold and amber and they were just as mesmerizing as the first time she saw them.

_If you'd rather be somewhere  
that's not here  
then you just gotta tell me  
Cause there's so much more to life, than pretending_

_Don't you know  
Don't you know  
darling for you  
I'd do anything at all_

There were so many things she had wanted to search for in his silent eyes. Yet none of them could be found.

_I wanna be with you  
but that look in your eyes  
tells me something_

In her mind, she scolded herself. She blamed herself for not being able to unlock at least one of the countless mysteries hidden behind the stoic face.

_Do you know what I mean?  
And have you seen it too?  
Do you know what I mean?  
Do you know?  
And I'll do anything  
just tell me what it means  
Cause I can't live in doubt anymore  
Do we try or should we  
just say goodbye_

There were so many emotions she had wanted to express to the man before her.

She would have given up the entire journey in order to be with him. Had he only asked.

And today, she would get an answer out of him, one that would decide their paths once and for all.

Was she to continue her journey to complete the sacred jewel with this man's half-brother...or would he accept her feelings and let her stay by his side?

_I wanna know  
can you tell me  
I wanna know  
will you tell me  
is it hello  
is it good bye_

She was pulled out of her thoughts the demon lord suddenly leaned closer to her face and captured her lips with his.

Blood rushed up to her cheeks and the pace of her heartbeats increased as she closed her eyes.

_I gotta know  
won't you tell me  
I gotta know  
you can tell me  
is it hello  
or just goodbye_

God know how she had hoped that time would stop at that very moment.

But sadly, this was not to be.

_I gotta know  
can you tell me  
I gotta know  
will you tell me  
is it hello  
is it goodbye_

The warmth of his soft lips left hers before she could even lean onto it and the protection he gave her faded as he unwrapped his arms from around her body.

_I gotta know  
won't you tell me  
I gotta know  
You can tell me  
is it hello  
is it..._

She swallowed hard as she mentally prepared herself for the answer she had asked for.

Deep within, she prayed it would not be that one word.

And yet...she could not ignore the first consonant of the same word forming on his lips.

_...goodbye..._

* * *

Posted: 27 November 2004  
Last Edited: 27 November 2004  
Spelling check: YES 


End file.
